


Shameless

by Biclexual1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biclexual1/pseuds/Biclexual1
Summary: “You know, it was never just flirting. Not for me. You know that, Lexa, right?”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Shameless

Clarke gasped as I pushed her against the railing, mewled a high-pitched “oh” and grabbed a handful of my hair. She snapped my head back, stared into my eyes, grinned and laughed. I let my mouth drop open, wetted my lips with a slow tongue, gulped back saliva. I wriggled and whimpered, but she held me tight. Pain shot through my head, such exquisite pain it made me groan, made me wet. Her gaze flicked over my body, taking in every curve, lighting on my breasts, my nipples pressed hard against the cotton of my bikini. I wanted her. It was as if all the years of denial had finally blown their safety valve. She smelled sweet, alcoholic, intoxicating.

She loosened her grip, mussed my hair, grinned mischievously. Her playfulness made me laugh. Clarke was always so carefree, like everything in life was there purely for her pleasure. I kissed her and cut off her breath, tasting the cheap, sharp rum on her tongue. As our mouths moved I worked the buttons on her white top. A moment later I had fallen to my knees and began fumbling with the buckle on her belt.

“Finally.” She laughed, squirming as I tugged on her shorts. “Finally she sees me.” The blue denim clung tight to her skin, forcing me to pull harder, inching the tiny shorts over the curve of her bottom and down her legs, revealing white panties beneath. I felt my heart begin to race. When I looked up she smiled. “You know, it was never just flirting. Not for me. You know that, Lexa, right?”

I was light headed, drunk on her intensity. So much to take in. I’d never seen her naked. Never. All that time we shared a room, all the opportunities. All I could do was nod in reply as I hooked my thumb under the soft fabric of her panties and pulled them aside, revealing the perfect cleft of her vagina. It was the point of no return and I didn’t hesitate. I leaned forward and tasted her, slipping my tongue inside the warm, sweet flesh.

My first day at college was the first day I opened my eyes and saw the world. Young people were everywhere. Boys with hair to their shoulders, girls with skirts that barely reached their thighs. To a home-schooled Catholic girl like me it was bewildering. Smoking, drinking, kissing, laughing. The smell of clean sweat, the scent of sex, the perfume of fun and youth. And through it all, there was Clarke.

She found me, overwhelmed, tearful, put an arm over my shoulder and asked if I was homesick.

I shook my head, sniveled. “No.”

“Then why the tears?” Her laugh was so genuine, so utterly appealing. I had to look away.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“What’s your name?”

“Alexandria.”

She shook her head. “Not any more.” Her lips glistened in the sun, pink like sugar mice. “You’re Lexa now. And Lexa can do whatever the hell she damn well likes. Come on.”

I followed her at first, and she protected me. My first few weeks at college I simply watched and learned. She never tried to force me to step forward, and she never forgot to include me. When her boyfriend tried to brush me off, she told him to go to hell, and she meant it. She never saw him again. The boy she’d been dating since high school, and she never gave him a second thought.

That was Clarke. The youngest daughter of sixties hippy parents. They encouraged her to be herself and she took them at their word. I met them once. Clarke invited me to her home, a trailer in the middle of a field where they grew vegetables and taught meditation classes. Her parents assumed that we were a couple, said they could see the love in our eyes. Clarke laughed and told them she was trying. I blushed and explained that I had a fiance.

“Oh, Lex, right there, like that.” She made a sound in her throat like she was having trouble staying conscious. I felt her fingers curl into my hair and pull my face closer into her pussy. “Fuck. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Clarke’s juices coated my tongue as I ground my face against her crotch, pushing her legs apart to get in closer, reach further inside her. She tasted like a tropical sunrise, warm and sweet. I breathed hard through my nose as I gazed up over her slim belly, her heavy breasts. Her face moved in a silent whimper.

When she loosed my hair I pulled back, teased her clit with the tip of my tongue, felt the heat rising again between my legs. I wiggled my hips so that my bikini briefs brushed over my skin, so sensitive that it made my stomach clench as they squelched against my pussy.

She took a deep breath and laughed, a low sound that rumbled in her belly. “Lexa, kiss me. I need to taste you.”

I giggled as I stood, watching her hand grip tighter on the railing, steadying her. Our mouths devoured each other, eager, exploratory. I wondered if she tasted herself on my tongue. It sent a little thrill through me. Together as one. Why had I waited so long?

Clarke’s blonde hair fell forward as she moved her head, brushing against my face. Soft like strands of golden silk. Her nipples poked against my chest. I reached a hand down between us and found her slit, began massaging so that she would moan into my mouth and wriggle against my body.

———

The resort was a gift from my parents. Well done for completing your finals, now get to know the man you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. Not intimately, of course. Not carnally. Separate rooms until after the wedding vows.

I was grateful for small mercies.

Quinn was the son of a family friend, and one of the few people around my own age I’d had regular contact with in my childhood. He was a little older, but that was better as far as the marriage was concerned. He was already a few rungs up the career ladder, already had a good wage and a sensible pension plan.

I would be well looked after, but I would never be in love.

When Clarke was there at the departure lounge he grabbed my arm like it was a shackle. “What’s she doing here?”

I shrugged out of his grip and ignored him. “Clarke!”

She flung her arms around me, and I felt them staring each other down. I didn’t care. With her around I was safe.

————

“My turn now,” she whispered, her hands caressing my hips.

I wriggled against her touch, feeling the way her fingers ran over my skin, the way my bikini briefs creased into my bottom.

She pushed off from the rail and put her weight against me, sweeping me back across the hotel room. The air conditioner unit blew against my bare skin and made me shiver, but she pressed on forward, carrying us as one until I felt the corner of the writing desk digging into my lower back.

I lifted myself to sit on the edge and she kissed me again, her eyes watching mine, communicating. Desire, lust, pure enjoyment. She kneaded my breast through the thin material of my bikini, her palm exciting my nipple until it ached.

When she pulled the fabric aside it was a relief. My nipple stood hard and dark. “Clarke,” I gasped as she set about it with her tongue, her mouth, licking and sucking it, setting off rocket blasts through my brain, making me yelp and buck.

A moment later and she was moving on to the other breast, roughly pulling the bikini out of her way. She suckled on my nipple until it stood erect in her mouth, then pulled away and flicked her tongue against the tip, sending lightning through my nerves with each gentle touch.

Her laughter joined mine as she kissed me so hard I almost lost my balance. She gazed into my eyes and I felt her fingers slip under the waistband of my bikini briefs, exposing me. Her fingertips ran into my pubic hair, found their way down between my legs. “Ready?” She asked.

I nodded. “Please.”

As her fingers moved rapidly against my pussy I couldn’t control myself any longer. I cried out, gasping and moaning, squealing without words. My eyelids drifted closed as her speed increased and I began to pant. “Clarke .”

“I’m here, Lexa. Go with it.”

Quinn’s voice cut through my whimpering. “What the…?”

“Don’t stop.” I begged. “Clarke, don’t stop.” I ran a hand through her hair and opened my eyes, stared over at Quinn. “Don’t stop.”

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Clarke laughed and I grinned at her, nodded as she tugged on the tie that held my briefs in place. As soon as they were loose she pulled them away, tossed them behind her without looking, then leaned down and worked her tongue into my slit.

“You’re a fucking… you disgust me.”

“Go home, Quinn. Just… oh, fuck. Fuck.”

Clarke’s mouth closed over my pussy, working her lips against my labia. I looked down at her and smiled, then opened my mouth and moaned.

“Your parents are going to hear about this.”

I tossed my head back and groaned as Clarke worked her mouth and her fingers against my vagina, making my juices leak onto her hand, onto the polished wood.

“I love you,” I whispered.

She laughed. “I’ve always loved you.”

I never even heard Quinn leave


End file.
